Wendy
by Luvviez
Summary: Wendy was known as a orphan in a orphanage with a snotty lady who hated the orphans. One day, someone come in to adopt her. It turns out the person it heart broken and someone else is in love with them. Will this little girl get the two together in the end? Or will someone take her away before she does.
1. Chapter 1

"Wendy, how long has it been since we first got here?"

"Hmm, about 1,820 days."

"What? You keep count?"

"I always do. Each day that pasts is just another day of not getting a family, Chelia."

"Ah, c'mon. We all have family somewhere."

"Yeah, and maybe we'll never see them."

"Ugh, everyday I try to convince you. Everyday! And I never get to you." Chelia sighed, flopping against the bed.

Wendy looked at the pinkette, concern in her eyes. "Angel won't like you slacking off." the bluenette warned as she continued to sweep the bedroom floors.

"Why did we even get bedroom duty anyways? Whenever you clean in here, you want to just lay on the beds instead." the girl argued back, glaring at her friend. Wendy just shrugged. Orphans. These two were orphans. They were both abandoned at the same doorstep here at the orphanage. No one knew when their birthdays were, so they used the date on when they found them. July 7th. They were closer then anyone there in the foster home. It was mostly because they had the weirdest hair color there. Everyone else either had blonde, brown, black, or silver hair similar to Angel's. More like a very bright blonde.

Stomps were heard coming up the stairs towards the bedrooms. Panicking, Wendy sent Chelia a frightened look. Whenever they weren't doing their work, they were punished in some way. Chelia gave off the same scared look as she scrambled off the bed and went for the mop. Half way there, the door slammed open making both of the girls flinch. There stood the woman with silver (or very, very bright blonde hair) that stopped at her waist shortly. Her eyes were a grayish, purplish color that gleamed when they landed on Chelia. She had on a blue dress that stopped at her knees with a white robe covering her up her big bust. Slippers were on her feet to prevent the cold floor to affect her.

"Chelia~" she cooned, giving off a evil look at the two.

"Y-yes Angel?" the said girl stammered, looking everywhere but the woman. Grabbing her chin, Angel brought her face closer to her own.

"Why aren't you working?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

"I...I was just in the bathroom. I was coming back to work. I swear!" Chelia pleaded, hoping the woman bought the bait.

Licking her lips, the head mistress searched the younger girls eyes before pushing her back making the young girl stumble backwards and onto the hard wood floor. "I hope I won't see it again. Now get to work!" she shouted before slamming the door behind her as she exited the room. Running over to her friend, Wendy helped her up off the floor.

"I hate her," Chelia scowled as she grabbed hold of the mop and started scrubbing the dusty floor. "Why, why do we have to do this? Why did our parents abandon us here? Did...did they hate us?" she murmured. Glancing over to her friend, she saw that the pinkettes bangs were covering her eyes. Walking over to her, Wendy put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"I doubt they did. Now, let's get this done before Angel comes back up here and gives us no lunch."

Chelia snorted, "Like it's lunch. It's more like moosh." they laughed.

When done, Chelia tugged Wendy's arm down the stairs to get their lunch. Grabbing a small plate of something that looked up crushed carrots. Walking over to where everyone else sat on the floor. Plopping down in a place farther then anyone else was, they started to eat the thing that wouldn't fill their stomachs for the greater good.

* * *

><p>Wendy watched as a woman walked into the building. Why in the world would this nice looking woman be coming to a place like this. Looking closer, she realized the girls skin was pale and her eyes were dull along with her blonde hair. Watching her walk up to Angel, they exchanged a few words before the girl started walking around, greeting and talking to the girls who looked excited that someone came. "Ah, another customer came in." Chelia observed next to Wendy. "She don't look so good. Don't you think?"<p>

"Yeah," the bluenette nodded. She saw her figure looked so small and fragile. She could practically see bones poking out of her skin making Wendy shudder. She did look pretty bad.

"Hello there, and what're your names?" a weak voice asked making the girl snap out of her thoughts. Looking up, she was surprised to see the woman kneeling down in front of the two.

"U-um, I'm W-Wendy."

"Chelia,"

Smiling, the blonde patted Wendy and Chelia's heads. "I like your hair. They remind me of how funny my friends hair is." she giggled softly. They blushed. That was the first time they actually got a complement on their hair color. "I'm Lucy by the way. Nice to meet you Wendy, Chelia."

"It was nice to meet you too Lucy-san." Wendy replied softly. Chelia just nodded. Getting back up, they watched the woman go back to Angel and started talking to her again.

"Well, she was something wasn't she, Wendy?" Chelia laughed, picking her nails bored.

"I-I actually like her." the said girl mumbled. Chelia rose a brow at her best friend.

"Really?"

Wendy nodded, not looking up at her friends eyes.

"What have I told you? Never get close to one of these people, you could get your hopes up but in the end, they won't get you." her friend scolded. Just then a loud screech was heard across the room.

"What?! You want to adopt her?" Angel screeched making everyone in the room wince. Her voice was always too loud for any of them. "Why? Don't...don't you see how different she is from everyone else? I recommend someone else for your own good."

"No, I'm positive I want her. And is there a problem of being different?" Lucy asked, putting her hands on her hips. Growling in defeat, the silver haired went to the microphone that could be heard all over the foster home place.

"_Can Wendy please gather all her things and meet me at the front door?" _Angel's growled in the device before slamming slamming it down and walking back over to the smiling blonde. Wendy's eyes widened, she...she was getting adopted? She felt Chelia nudge her, looking over to her friend she saw excitement in her eyes.

"What are you waiting for? Go!" she squealed, pushing her forward towards the stairs. Snapping out of her paralyzed state, the bluenette ran up the stairs with her heart beating out of her chest. She was being adopted! Running in the bedroom, she pulled out the very few clothes she owned into a beat up backpack with a stuffed white dragon that she was found with that one day. Pulling on the bag, she ran downstairs to the front door.

Stopping in the lobby, she was surprised to Chelia standing there. "What are you doing here?" Wendy asked.

Her friend frowned, "You think you're going to leave without saying goodbye to me?" gasping, tears sprung the girls eyes as they ran to hug each other. "What did I tell you? We all have family out there. And yours is standing right out there. Make sure to write okay?" Chelia sniffled, pulling away from the other girl.

Nodding, she grabbed her bag again and ran outside before she could break down in front of everyone who was watching. Coming outside, she saw Lucy and Angel standing in front of a white car. Spotting the girl, the blonde waved for her to come over. Walking over to her slowly, Wendy blushed slightly. So this was going to be her new mother? Bending down to the bluenettes height, Lucy smiled. "You ready to come home with me?" The girl nodded. Opening the door that lead to the back seat, she gestured for the girl to enter. Obeying, she threw her bag in before going in herself. Closing the door behind Wendy, the woman made her way to the drivers seat and started the car. Pulling away from the curb, they started their way to the blondes house.

"Um, Lucy was it?" Wendy asked, trying to start up a conversation. The said girl hummed a yes in response. "Are you married?"

The car went silent. Wendy started to panic, did she say something wrong? "No, I'm not married. And I broke up with my boyfriend a month ago. Sorry if you were expecting a father." the blonde quietly said.

Wendy shook her head. "No, it's okay. I'm sorry I asked you in the first place."

"It's okay sweetie. How old are you by the way?"

"Eight..."

"Well, I'm twenty two. Oh! We're here~" she sang as she pulled in the driveway. Looking out of the drive way, she gasped at the house. It looked two stories high and was covered in light brown bricks. Opening the door for Wendy, Lucy waited until the little girl gathered her things and jumped out of the car. Unlocking the front door, she swung it open and yelled inside. "Carla! Plue! I'm home!"

Wendy's ear perked when barks and meow were heard down a hallway. Then out came a white dog with an orange nose and a pure white cat with a bow tied on the tail. Kneeling down to the noisy animals, she shushed them then gestured to Wendy. "Plue, Carla, this is Wendy, our new family member. Wendy, this is Plue and Carla, my pets." Carla nudged the girls leg before purring, rubbing her head against the small leg. Plue jumped up and down, yapping in excitement. Giggling at the pets, she bent down to pet them.

"They're really cute Lucy-san." Wendy murmured softly.

Giggling, Lucy gestured to the stairs. "Want to see your new room?" Nodding, they both made their ways up the stairs and up to a narrow hallway. Going to the second door on the left, the blonde pushed it open slightly letting them see the room fully. Wendy gasped at the sight. The carpet was nice and white and looked soft, not like the hard wood floor at the foster home. The walls were a light blue. Looking up, the girl smiled at the ceiling, it was a blue sky with clouds on it. A window was at the side, letting her see the small town. A bed with blue sheets sat under it. A dresser was not to far off with a desk beside it. "I love it!" Wendy cheered, running around the room in excitement.

Returning the smile, Lucy started explaining, "The bathroom is right across the hallway and the first door to the right is my room. How 'bout you get settled in then come down stairs to have a snack?" the blonde suggested. Nodding, the girl grinned. Closing the door behind her, the older woman left the girl by herself. Sighing, the bluenette started to unpack her bag. She put the clothes in the dresser and the dragon on the pillow of her bed. Nodding in satisfaction, Wendy made her ways downstairs.

Seeing her mother in the small kitchen, she made her way to the island to sit on a stool. Looking up to the girl, Lucy smiled. "Do you want a fruit salad?"

"Yes please!" Wendy cheered. This was going to be her first meal that wasn't something mushed up in an odd way. Giggling at the little girl, the blonde started to prepare her meal. Humming, she started to kick her legs side to side, waiting for her meal to be ready. Just then, a buzzing sound was heard making her snap out of her thoughts.

"Wendy, sweetie? Can you answer the phone?" Lucy asked. Obliging, she pressed the green button and pressed the machine to her ear.

"Hello?" she asked sweetly.

_"Um, who are you?" _a husky voice from the other line asked.

"I'm Wendy, sir."

_"Oh, is Lucy there?" _

"Uh huh."

_"Can you please put her on the phone? Tell her it's Natsu."_

"Okay," pulling the phone away, she called for her mother. Walking over to her, Lucy put a bowl of freshly cut fruit in front of her before looking up at her questioningly. "A man named Natsu wants to talk to you." Wendy said, handing over the phone to the blonde. Eyes widening, she quickly pressed the phone against her ear before walking back in the kitchen. The bluenette started to eat her fruit as she watched the blonde talk on the phone.

"Natsu? Yeah it's Lucy. Um...that's kinda hard to explain. Sure, we can talk about it at Fairy Tail. Okay, see you then. Bye." she said before pressing the red button. Turing to the little girl, she sent her a smile. "You want to meet my friend?"

Wendy nodded. "Okay, when are we leaving?"

Lucy checked the clock. "Um, about twenty minutes."

Nodding again, the bluenette gobbled the rest of her food before jumping off the stool with her bowl in her hands. Grabbing it from her hands, Lucy put in the sink before grabbing the little girls hand and led her to the front door. "Ready to meet him?" the blonde asked, grabbing her car keys.

"Is he the one with the weird hair?"

Lucy smiled to herself, "Yeah, now let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>Luvviez: Oh, hurray! I got the first chapter done! I'm so happy. I've been wanting to do this one for so long, and since I finished 'A Nightmares Kiss', I could finally start another story for all of you!<br>**

**I've been having to most greatest weeks this month. I got an A+ on a story I wrote for class and my teacher said it was way beyond my grade level to be written for. Then later, I was told that he wanted to sign me up for a writing competition for my talent. And I got a note in my locker the other day saying that someone like me, so now I have a secret admirer, he's going to reveal himself this Friday. My friend already knows who it is and hasn't gave me any hints on who it is -_-**

**Sorry, I kinda got off topic there ^^' so 'Wendy' is based off 'Annie'. Their releasing a new Annie movie here and I just wanted to celebrate it. So, did you like it?**

**Review to tell me!**


	2. Chapter 2

Wendy hummed a unknown tune as she looked out the window. They were silent so far during the ride. Music was blaring through the speakers. Since Wendy was stuck in the orphanage most of the time, Lucy wanted to have the little girl to have a taste of music. Wendy's ears suddenly perked up when she heard a certain melody come on. "I know this song." the bluenette mumbled looking up to her mother. Lucy gave Wendy a questioning face, also looking confused.

"That's strange, this was the song I listened to while growing up."

"Really? What's it called?"

"Tomorrow," Turning up the knob that was labeled 'volume', the music started playing more clearly.

_The sun'll come out tomorrow_  
><em> Bet your bottom dollar that tomorrow<em>  
><em> there'll be sun<em>  
><em> Just thinkin' about tomorrow<em>  
><em> Clears away the cobwebs and the sorrow 'til there's none<em>

Laughing, Wendy watched as Lucy opened her mouth and started to sing as well. "When I'm stuck in the day that's grey and lonely, I just stick up my chin and grin and say, oh~" the woman sang.

_The sun'll come out tomorrow_  
><em> So you gotta hang on<em>  
><em> 'til tomorrow, come what may!<em>  
><em> Tomorrow, tomorrow, I love ya, tomorrow<em>  
><em> You're only a day away!<em>

Wanting to try the song out too, Wendy started out on the same verse as her mom had. "When I'm stuck in the day that's grey and lonely, I just stick up my chin and grin and say, oh~" she sang along with the little girls voice that was coming out of the speaker.

_The sun'll come out tomorrow_  
><em> So you got to hang on 'til tomorrow, come what may!<em>  
><em> Tomorrow, tomorrow, I love you tomorrow<em>  
><em> You're always a day away<em>

_"_Tomorrow, tomorrow I love you tomorrow, you're always a day away..." the two sang the last verse together. Laughing softly, Wendy smiled up at the blonde.

"You're a really good singer Lucy-san." the girl complimented.

Grinning, the said woman reached over and ruffled the girls hair. "You're not to shabby yourself." Giggling, they went silent again, staring out to the open road. Lucy's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "We're here! Welcome to Fairy Tail." Unbuckling her seat belt, she climbed out of the passenger seat and hopped to the ground. Going over to her mom, she slowly trailed behind her as they went in front of a building which had the words 'Fairy Tail' on the front.

Scanning her surroundings, Lucy finally found her friend. Grabbing Wendy's hand, she led the little girl over to the table. Now standing in front of the table, the blonde cleared her throat making the man look up to see the two. "Lucy!" he yelled. Jumping up from his seat, he tackled her almost making her fall over but thankfully she caught herself just in time.

"Natsu! Be more careful! I could've crushed Wendy!" she scolded. Ignoring her, Natsu studied her before giving her a sad look.

"Lucy," he whispered, running his thumb over her shoulder blade was was sticking out of her skin. Flinching back, she narrowed her eyes to the ground, not wanting to look up to the man. "You're so thin since last time I saw you. Did Dan affect you that much?" he asked softly.

Bangs covering her eyes, she nudged Wendy forward. "Look after her for a bit okay? I'll be right back with our drinks." with that, the blonde walked into the building to get the things that her and Wendy needed. Climbing into one of the chairs, Wendy looked up to the man curiously.

"So you're the man who was on the phone?" she asked, swinging her legs that didn't touch the ground completely.

Sitting back down in his seat, Natsu smiled at the little girl. "Yes, and you must be the little girl who picked up the phone?"

"That is correct sir."

"Oh, c'mon. Don't go and be so formal with me. Call me Natsu. Who are you?"

"Wendy-"

"Heartfilia." someone finished for her. Looking up, they saw the blonde with two plastic cups in her hand. Setting on down in front of Wendy, Lucy sat in her own seat that was in between Natsu and Wendy. Natsu rose a brow at her, wanting to know what was going on. Sighing, she took a sip of her cup. "This is Wendy, my new daughter."

"New daughter?" he echoed, confusion still etched on his face.

She nodded, "Yeah, I adopted her earlier today."

"_Number 7, please come up to get your order. Number 7, please come up and get your order." _a voice rang out through speakers.

Smiling, Lucy got up from her seat and made her way back inside the place. "That's my order, I'll be right back." she called over her shoulder.

Leaning his head on his hand, Natsu let out a small sigh making Wendy look at the male.

"What is it Natsu-san?"

"It's just...I'm glad that she found someone that makes her happy again."

"You make her happy too."

He shook his head, "No, I can't ever make her that happy as much as I want too."

"Why's that?"

Leaning closer, Natsu's eyes went from side to side, like he was about to tell his biggest, darkest secret and didn't want anyone to know along with any by standers. "You have to promise you won't tell another soul. Can I count on you?" Nodding, Wendy crossed the place where her heart was.

"I cross my heart and hope to die if I lie."

Laughing, Natsu leaned closer to her. "Well don't die okay? Anyways, I love Lucy."

She rose an eyebrow. "Like, love _love?" _

"Yes, I'm in love with your mother." Wendy gasped before cheering.

"That means I can have a daddy!"

He smiled, a light blush dusting his cheeks. "Now, now. I don't plan on telling her."

"Telling her what?" Lucy's voice came in making Natsu squeak in surprise. There stood the blonde with three plates in her hand. Two with strawberry cake, the other with a brownie and sprinkles.

"Is the brownie for me Lucy-san?" Wendy asked.

Shaking her head, Wendy's mom set the brownie in front of the man who started to gobble it down as soon as it came into his sight. Setting down the a piece of cake in front of her, she then went down to her own seat. "Sorry, sweetie. I thought you would enjoy Erza's cake instead." taking a bite out of it, the bluenettes eyes widened as she chewed.

"It's so good!" the little girl moaned before gobbling it down like Natsu. Giggling at the two, she started to eat her own treat. Looking back up to the blonde, Natsu smiled up at her.

"So, are you planning on enrolling Wendy in school?"

Lucy's smiling face turned into a scowling one, "Of course I am! I can't keep her with me while I work."

"How 'bout you leave her with me?" he suggested.

"You don't even have a job." she grumbled.

Pouting, the pinkette crossed his arms. "That's so not true, I work at the fire station. That's considered a job!"

Rolling her eyes, Lucy turned to Wendy. "You'll be starting tomorrow. All we need to do after this is sign the papers and get the school uniform."

Natsu rose an eyebrow at the blonde. "Isn't this going a little to fast for her?"

She shook her head. "No, I was telling the school I was going to enroll a girl tomorrow. They simply agreed and I can't take another day off. I could get fired." she explained. Looking back down at the bluenette, she gave her a small smile. "Is that okay sweetie?" she asked. The girl nodded, her eyes sparkling. She always wanted to go to school, she heard from around the streets it was super boring but to her it sounded fascinating. Getting up from her seat, Lucy gathered up her things before grabbing Wendy's hand and giving a small wave to Natsu. "I'll see you later okay?"

He nodded, "You can count on it!" they then walked to the car and drove off to go to Wendy's new school.

* * *

><p>The next day, Wendy fidgeted in her spot as she stood in front of the school. She had on a sailor uniform with a short that she thought was too short for her own good. Dark blue matching bows were in her hair. Her white sock went up to her knees as her flats felt too tight on her feet. Everyone ran past her into the place, mumbling how bored they were already and school hadn't started yet. A near by boy noticed her distress and put a hand on her shoulder making her jump in her place. "Hey, you okay there?" he asked.<p>

Glancing over her shoulder, she jumped again when she noticed the boy standing there. "A-a, yeah. Just a little lost I guess." she admitted.

He gave her a gentle smile, "Are you new around here?" he asked. She nodded shyly, turning her head away from her gaze. "That's okay. Just give me your schedule and I'll help you get to your class." obliging his command, she handed the piece of paper that had her classes that she had got yesterday. Scanning through it, the boy gave her a smile. "Why would you look at that, we have all the same classes. C'mon then, I'll show you around." grabbing her wrist, he started dragging her through the halls. They stopped in front of a door that had a tag on the side that read 'Room 23'. Gesturing to the room, he grinned at her. "This is our first class. I'm Romeo by the way. Now come in, I bet everyone want's to meet you." tugging her into the class, the whole room went down like someone pressed mute.

"Conbolt! Can you please tell us why you are late?" the teacher commanded.

Giving the a sheepy smile, he bowed. "I'm sorry, I was helping the new student get around."

The teachers eyes widened before hardening again. "Fine, go to your seat." nodding, he went to the front of the room next to a girl with bright red hair and was giving him googly eyes. "How about you introduce yourself." the teacher smiled kindly at Wendy.

Blushing, she gave the room a shy smile. "I'm Wendy Heartfilia, please take care of me!"

Smiling at the girl, the teacher gestured to the seat that was empty on the other side of Romeo. "Go sit next to Conbolt and we can get the lesson started." nodding, the girl skipped to her new seat and sat down.

The raven haired boy sent her a smile. "I'm glad you're sitting next to me,"

She blushed, "T-thank you R-Romeo-kun." the girl on the other side sent her a glare making shivers run up the bluenettes spine.

* * *

><p>Leading her to the lunch room, Romeo also explained other classrooms that they had passed. "And here's the lunch room." he exclaimed. Eye's sparkling, she scanned the place, kids had tray in their hands and were chatting at tables. "I suggest you don't get the food, it tastes like cardboard." he shuddered. Nodding, she allowed him to drag her to a table with a few boys and a couple of girls. One of them was the girl who was sending her glares during the whole class time. Again, she sent the bluenette another glare before to continuing her conversation with her friend. Noticing her discomfort, Romeo gave her a nervous look. "Sorry about her. She's kind of my stalker." nodding in understanding, they made there way to the seats but stopped half way when the girl called them.<p>

"Romeo-kun! Come and sit next to me!" she smiled seductively at him.

He shook his head, sweating. "Um...that's okay Juliet, I want to sit next to Wendy for right now." pulling out a chair, Romeo gestured for her to sit down which she did, doing the same after pushing her in.

"So Wendy-san, how's school life so far?" a boy at the table asked.

"Um...good so far." she smiled nervously.

"That's good, you seem smart for just starting." another complimented.

Juliet rose an eyebrow. "You just started, like, in your whole life?"

Wendy nodded again, "I guess, I was raised in an orphanage."

"And they didn't let you go to school?" the girl next to the red head asked.

"No, they didn't have enough money to enroll us."

Juliet smirked, "Oh, so your mom and dad signed you up?"

"No, I only have a mom."

Juliet burst into laughter. "Pitiful, do you tell that to everyone to get attention?"

"No-"

"You must really be desperate huh?"

"That's not it, that's not what-"

"Hear that everyone, Wendy get's attention just because her mom's single!" Juliet yelled out making the crowd turns towards her. "I bet the girls mom sleeps with men to get the money! Am I right?" people around them started to laugh making tears come to Wendy eyes. Her mom didn't do that. Lucy was a simple person who was hurt by a man, she knew her mother. She would never do that.

Running out of the lunch room, tears streamed down the girls eyes as she ran. She found a broom closet and ran inside, hiding in it. "Wendy? Wendy?!" Romeo was calling down the hallways, footsteps echoing it. But she stayed quiet, sobbing softly. Her first day at school wasn't what she expected. She wanted to disappear from the world, she wanted to be in her mothers arms, hearing her soft words, cuddle with her, Plue, and Carla. Go and get coffee with Natsu and her mom. Anything, just get away from school, that's all she needed at the moment. Someone, please help her.

* * *

><p><strong>Luvviez: Thanks so much for the favorites and follows! It was only the first chapter the last time.<br>**

_CelestialWizard- _**Thanks!_  
><em>**

_Sawakaze-Steph16-_ **I hope you'll see the movie! And get warm too up there! Thank you!**

_ultimateninja4_- **I will!**

_starfiresusan18-_ **Dan is, and I'll try!**

_ Zeref'ssister (Guest)-_ **No, it's going to be different. Keep reading!**

**I was watching this youtube video and I highly suggest it to all of you. It's called hide and seek, by Lizz. Try it out sometime. It's creepy, but cool :3 Hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

They found her an hour later. The teacher gently picked her up and walked to the office to be questioned. Opening the door, she laid down the bluenette on the cushioned chair before closing the door once again. Looking up tiredly, Wendy stared at the principal who was giving her a small smile. Leaning forward in her chair, the woman leaned her head on her hand. "Hi Wendy, I'm Jame."

"H-hi Ms. Jame," Wendy gulped, she knew she would be dead when Lucy came here to get her.

"May I talk to you about today?" Ms. Jame asked, giving the girl a softer smile that made the girl relax a bit more.

"S-sure,"

"Can you please tell me what happened at lunch? We heard the commit about your mom-"

"Lucy." Wendy corrected, shifting a bit.

"Right...Lucy. Can you please tell me who it was?"

Wendy bit her lip. Should she rat out Juliet? Maybe...

"I don't know who it was...I just know it was directed towards me and I ran out crying." nodding, Ms. Jame looked out the window before looking back at the girl.

"I called Lucy and told her what happened. You're ride is here now. We got someone to gather your stuff so just go outside, pick it up, and you may go home. I'm sorry this happened to you." bowing in her seat, Wendy hopped off and went out the front doors to only see Romeo standing there with her stuff. He was biting his lip, his eyes clouded with worry. He jumped when she tapped his shoulder, his eyes immediately lighting up at the sight of her.

"Wendy! Are you okay?" he asked quickly, putting down her things and grabbing her face and looking over it. Blushing, she wiggled out of his hands and picked up her dropped things before gazing into his eyes.

"I'm okay Romeo, thanks for worrying." with that, she left him standing there sadly. She felt his eyes burn holes in the back of her head, but she ignored it. Finally reaching the parking lot, she looked for Lucy's car. Loud honking made her jump back and look around wildly. She spotted a red truck not to far from where she was. Poking his head out of the window, Natsu smiled at her waving.

"Wendy! Hi!" he shouted making her smile. Walking up to it, she got in and buckled up. Turning her attention towards the pinkette, she titled her head to the side.

"What are you doing here Natsu-san?"

He smiled widely. "Lucy called me to pick you up since she was busy today at work. I'll also be watching for you for three to four hours. So, who was the one who said those things about Luce?" he growled at the last part making shivers go up the bluenettes spine.

"I-I don't know who said it, I just heard it-"

"Wendy, don't lie. I know you know who said that crap about Lucy. Now, tell me." he raised his voice making the girl flinch against the cars door.

"H-her name was Juliet..." Wendy whimpered, staring at the man with teary eyes. Sighing softly, he took his hand off the steering wheel and ruffled her hair making a whining sound come out of the back of her throat.

"I'm sorry for raising my voice...it's just...you know..." nodding in understanding, Wendy looked out the window only to realize something.

"U-um, w-what are we doing here?" the little girl wanted to scream when she saw the hell home she just got out of. The place where Angel was, the place where her best friend was. Giving her a reassuring smile, he told her he would be right back, got out of the car, and went inside the building.

Biting her lip, she started to feel sweaty, nervous, scared. Where they here so they could put her back in the system? Was it because of something she did? She thought she was doing everything right so far, she swore she was, she even made sure of it. So, what did she do...? A loud, fast tapping noise snapped her out of her thoughts and slowly look out the window. There stood the only person who has been at her side her whole life. Chelia.

"CHELIA!" Wendy screamed, opening the car door and gave her a tight hug. Laughing, the said girl hugged her back.

"Hey Wend! How's it going?"

"Good! What about you?"

"Same old, same old." both laughing, they heard a coughing sound behind them. Looking over to the sound, they saw Natsu standing there awkwardly. Pulling away blushing, Wendy cleared her throat to have Natsu continue.

"I heard about your friend Chelia so I just thought I would pick her up for you so you'll have some company while I work."

"Work?" Wendy asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Yeah, I have to be working while you stay. Now, let's go to the fire station!"

* * *

><p>The pink girl yawned with boredom as she looked around the fire stations lobby. It was big, a long, green couch that stood in front of the fire place. Five red chairs placed all around the room. The coffee table was coated with dust. Crumbs littered the floor. It was truly disgusting to her opinion.<p>

"I'm so booooooored!" Wendy whined, flopping down on the couch next to her best friend. Nodding in agreement, she looked over her shoulder to see a broom, bucket, and other cleaning material. Smirking, Chelia slowly got up and walked over to the where they were. Poking her head up to see what the other girl was doing, Wendy tilted her head to the side. "What are you doing?"

Unhooking the broom, the pinkette smirked. "Cleaning,"

"Don't you do that at the foster place though?"

Nodding, Chelia shrugged. "It's the hark knock life," Wendy smiled when she heard those words come out of the her mouth. Jumping over the couch, she grabbed a bucket and filled it up with water and soap using the sink near by.

"It's the hard-knock life for us" Wendy sang, getting out a dishrag as well.

"It's the hard-knock life for us" Chelia also sang, and started to sweep.

"Steada treated, we get tricked!" Wendy growled, swiping the coffee table down.

"Steada kisses, we get kicked!" Chelia did a kick move laughing.

"It's the hard-knock life!" they sang together, starting to dance.

"Don't if feel like the wind is always howlin?" Wendy pointed to the open window.

"Don't it seem like there's never any light?" Chelia sighed, leaning on the broom.

"Once a day, don't you wanna throw the towel in?" Wendy threw the wet rag into the bucket making a splash.

"It's easier than puttin' up a fight," Chelia shrugged.

"No one's there when your dreams at night get creepy..." Wendy wiggled her fingers, stomping on the ground wildly.

"No one cares if you grow... or if you shrink" Chelia gestured to her body frowning.

The two didn't notice walking in at that second. He noticed the two dancing and singing. Stopping in place, he watched them continue.

"Empty belly life!" Wendy rubbed her stomach.

"Rotten smelly life!" Chelia scrunched up her nose.

"Full of sorrow life!" Wendy made a sad face.

"No tomorrow life!" Chelia twirled.

Wendy looked up the chimney. "Santa Claus we never see..."

Chelia put her hands on her hips scowling. "Santa Claus what's that? Who's he?"

Jumping up, Wendy frowned. "No one cares for you a smidge,"

"When you're in an foster kid!" Chelia continued.

"It's a hard-knock life!" they sang together again.

"Make my bathroom shine, but don't touch my medicine cabinet!" Chelia copied Angel's voice while Wendy held back giggles.

"It's the hard-knock life for us!"

"It's the hard-knock life for us!"

"Steada treated, we get tricked!" Wendy kicked the ground.

"Steada kisses, we get kicked!" Chelia let go of the broom and did a cartwheel.

"It's the hard-knock life for us!"

"It's the hard-knock life for us!"

"No one cares for you a smidge,"

"When you're in an foster kid!"

"It's the hard-knock life!" they whispered the last part together, giggling lightly. They suddenly heard slow clapping. Looking up, they saw Lucy standing there next to Natsu, clapping.

"Loved the songs girls."

* * *

><p><strong>Luvviez: GOD! It think you're all mad Wendy didn't rat Juliet out! But hey, it had to be done. Sorry.<br>**

**FlyingDoll4- Thank you for the support ^^ I know she likes it**

** Zeref'ssister (Guest)- 0.0 scary...**

** Saphira skulblaka alfa fraci- hope you liked the new chapter!**

**SakuraPetal91- I'll try my best! **

**Digi-fanCapp- I know ;-;**

**AnimeOnCookie- 0.0 I'm sorry you know what it's like going though this but is the bloody Juliet a little to much?**

**Sawakaze-Steph16- We got a nalu and rowen lover in the house!**

**Moon Devil and Moon Angel- I actually don't...**

**Rose Tiger- he should have!**

**FairyTail555- Thank you! :D**

**AngelGurl365- here ya go! Please don't get addicted ;)**

**im-a-tumor- thank you!**

**JayandNya4evr- Thank you! :D Glad you like it!**

****Guest**_**- **_**Please don't die! Because I will be blamed for it****

**Aquacharles**-** he's either 8 or 9**

**Yes! Done! But, I finally saw the movie! I loved it so much I want to go see it again! But it's out of theaters =-=**

**I can all see you're Juliet haters, you don't have to say it, I know you all hate her!**

**Please PM me if you have any questions!**

**Also, thanks for all the favorites and follows! I'm glad you're liking the story :3**

**I'll update as soon as I can!**

**Review~!**


End file.
